Riot
by Nakimochiku
Summary: I've been used and abandoned, shinigami. slight GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Centric, enjoy.
1. Riot

RIOT

_kinda a tribute to Grimmjow. I really love this song riot by three days grace, and it totally reminded me of him._

**Let's start a riot, a riot...**

Grimmjow thrashed violently against the kidou binds. When had that idiotic shinigami learned demon magic?

"You won't win, arrancar." Ichigo said, raising his blade.

Grimmjow smirked at him, looking at the shape edge of zangetsu. "I've won harder battles, shinigami. I've started riots. I've come out on top. You're nothing." He pulled at the kidou bonds. And Ichigo steadied his sword again, determined to kill him before he broke loose.

"I may be nothing. But you're still gonna lose."

His smirk widened into an insane smile.

**Let's start a riot, a riot...**

"I've been used." Grimmjow said softly, so quietly Ichigo couldn't hear. The shinigami paused again, waiting to hear what the arrancar had to say. "I've been used so many times. I've been beaten and cussed at. I've fought and I've fought, and this is what I am. I've started riots, shinigami. You know nothing." Grimmjow continued to pull at the kidou binds, pulling harder and harder.

**If you feel, so filthy...**

With a yell, the binds released themselves, leaving Ichigo standing before a smug espada with a shocked look on his face. "Come on Ichigo, you've been used too. And you know it."

Ichigo scowled. So Soul Society ended up taking him back to hueco Mundo before he could get Orihime. So Orihime ended up dying. That wasn't so bad.

Before ichigo could muse anymore, Grimmjow punched him hard in the jaw. "Don't let yourself get distracted, shinigami!"

**If you feel so angry...**

"You're almost as bad as me, shinigami. You've done things as bad as me. We're the same."

"We're not!" so he had done many things to piss Soul Society off. So he disobeyed orders and did things thoughtlessly. He had to admit it was strange that when he called for back up, no one came to assist, but maybe that was because they thought he was fighting a lost cause.

"You're being used shinigami, used and stepped on and thrown away." Grimmjow back handed him, causing ichigo to lose his footing and fall. He grinned in a way that suggested that he had won. "They've abandoned you shinigami."

Ichigo's blood boiled. Not in hatred at Grimmjow's words, but the fact that they were the truth. He sat where he was, looking up at the grinning arrancar.

**Just stand up.**

Grimmjow held out a hand, still grinning from ear to ear. "I've been abandoned too." Ichigo reluctantly took the out stretched hand. "So let's start a riot."

OWARI

_I have no clue, did it in a few hours cause I was one and off. Feels weird to be writing again... (tries to bite medical tape off of fingers) well anyway, review please!_


	2. Breaking Down Doors

BREAKING DOWN DOORS

_hmmm. Second chapter to Riot...I dunno... I like it I geuss...just...enjoy..._

**We'll take hammers and knives**

"Kurosaki? What are you doing on Aizen's side?" Byakuya asked, senbonzakura held close to the younger shinigami's neck.

"Side?" Ichigo asked, glancing to his right where he saw Grimmjow fighting Soi Fong. "I ain't on anyone's side but my own."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you betraying us?" he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Ichigo smirked. "Who betrayed me first?" He grabbed the captain's blade, breaking it into little peices that looked like Sakura petals.

"Need help there, Shinigami?" Grimmjow asked, the broken and bleeding body on Soi fong slung over his shoulder.

Ichigo shook his head, smiling at him. "I'll break my doors, you break yours."

Grimmjow gave a snicker, sitting back to watch as both death gods engaged in battle. He wondered how he had managed to get the teenager to come with him to soul society.

**We'll cause chaos and havoc...**

_/"why are we doing this?" ichigo asked as he stepped through the portal that would lead them to soul society._

"_No real reason." he answered, smirking. "I just feel like wreaking havoc, just like the good old days."_

"_I guess it doesn't really mater if I do it or not. I'm leaving anyway."_

"_Still sore about that girl dying?" He laughed at the scowl that placed itself on the younger boy's features. "Don't frown like that. You look prettier smiling"/_

Grimmjow walked over to the tired and bloody shinigami boy and the body of the captain who was only unconscious They clasped hands, something their personalities called to do when they felt happy. "Want more?" Grimmjow asked, smirking at the panting and sweating ichigo.

"Yea, sure whatever."

**We'll break down doors and smash windows.**

Ichigo leaned on the grinning arrancar. Renji flashed stepped in front of them as they made their leisurely way around soul society.

"ICHIGO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Renji shouted loudly, horrified.

Ichigo grinned as he held a fist up, glancing at the hollow beside him. "I'm starting a riot."

"_**Why?!**_"

Grimmjow stepped in, grinning ear to ear as he put an arm around the orange haired shinigami's shoulders. "Because we wanna break down doors."

OWARI

_um? I tried to make it more yaoish... in other words, grimmjow's comment about ichigo being pretty, or the leaning on each other...I tried...really I did. Well anyway. I hope you liked. Still want more lovelies? Tell me, reveiw! those lyrics are mine by the way... I'm planning on using them later._


End file.
